


Well, Excuse Me Princess

by pastelaws



Series: Smutty Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: Awsten had recently started working at a cosplay cafe, which sounded a lot cooler than it actually was. He was paid to dress up like popular characters from anime and video games -both of which he didn't like- and serve customers coffee and desserts. As far as jobs go, the pay could've been much better. When one of his coworkers asked if he take one of her shifts, he leaped at the offer. He forgot one key detail. She was a girl.I just want Awsten and Travis to read this on the podcast.





	Well, Excuse Me Princess

Awsten had recently started working at a cosplay cafe, which sounded a lot cooler than it actually was. He was paid to dress up like popular characters from anime and video games -both of which he didn't like- and serve customers coffee and desserts. As far as jobs go, the pay could've been much better. When one of his coworkers asked if he take one of her shifts, he leaped at the offer. He forgot one key detail. She was a girl.

When Awsten first put the outfit on a week later, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He was dressed as the princess from The Legend of Zelda. He theorized that her name might be Link. On top of the insanely short skirt the outfit had, the top had what could only think as an area that would display cleavage, if he had any that is. Awsten had taken a razor to almost every inch of his entire body the night before, knowing how revealing the women's outfits usually were. As he adjusted the wig on his head, he kept telling himself that it was only an eight hour shift.

As the day passed, Awsten was surprised how easily he passed as a girl. He was positive that his masculine facial features would've given him away. He received much higher tips than usual and for a fleeting moment thought about doing this again. He pushed the thought aside when he saw the most recent addition to his section of tables.

Awsten wasn't surprised to see the brown haired boy seated in his section. It was very common for him to come in over the weekend and request the princess to come and serve him. Serving the other boy came easy to Awsten, especially the flirting that came with it. His customer would get flustered any time Awsten touched his arm or came around.

When Awsten was dropping off a second piece of blueberry cheesecake to the table, he noticed the tent in the other boy's pants. It was clear he was painfully hard. The other boy was gorgeous so Awsten saw no harm in having a little fun after his shift that ended in about fifteen minutes. Despite all of his better judgement, he leaned down and whispered into the attractive boy's ear.

"Meet me by the back in fifteen."

The breath against his ear sent shivers down the brown haired boy's spine and straight to his dick. He devoured his dessert like he intended to devour the princess in front of him. Fifteen minutes had never felt so long.

***

"You came." The brown haired boy's chiseled arms were folded tightly across his chest. His heart was racing. In the bottom of his heart, it was one of the nerdy boy's fantasies. Being able to fuck Zelda in person was like a wet dream come true.

"Not yet." Awsten chuckled at his own joke before unlocking the door to the change room. He pushed the door open, leading the other boy into a decent sized change room. Geoff threw the younger boy against the door of the change room, locking the door behind them quickly. Geoff had him pinned against the cool surface of the full length mirror Awsten had been checking himself out in only hours earlier. He pressed his taffy lips to Awsten's roughly. Honestly, he could think of a million different places he'd rather have on the princess's mouth on.

Geoff ran his hands up the princess's body tracing every curve or in her case, lack of. Whatever. Geoff wasn't really much of a boob guy anyways. He had a thing for asses and this girl had an ass like he had never seen. He thought about how the costume highlighted the girl's bubble butt perfectly. It was like it was made for her.

Awsten wasn't used to having this much fun with a customer. Despite all of his coworkers having a story or two of their own, he had never done anything like this before. He was so caught up in the stranger's lips against his he practically forgot about the fact that this person probably thought he was a boy.

"I'm Geoff." His lips moved back to the other boy's, biting his lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her against the counter and have her watch her reflection in the mirror. He also knew that girls tended to like longer foreplay than he did. "Just so you know what you'll be screaming later."

"Awsten." Geoff would've thought it was an interesting name for a girl but his thoughts were more preoccupied on where he was going to put his lips on this girl. He started with her neck, causing a chorus of moans that he would've been content hearing the rest of his life. With his lips attached to the girl, he picked the princess up and guided her to counter.

Awsten had always had a thing for watching himself getting fucked. He even liked masturbating in front of the mirror, locking eyes with himself while he got off. There was something so dirty about it. It felt wrong almost. That feeling kept him wanting to more and more.

When Geoff's lips left his next, Awsten was sure he was going to have that hickey for a week. Geoff's hands slid under the short skirt in front of him. Where he was expecting to feel silky panties, he felt boxers. Okay, sure. Not every girl has to wear tiny little panties but it was what he was expecting from a girl that tiny. Geoff's hand moved up slowly and brushed yet another unexpected surprise; Awsten's cock.

Awsten was sure he was about to get his ass kicked.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Turn around." Geoff commanded, grabbing the boy's shoulders and spinning him around. His hand slid under the light pink costume and palmed Awsten's cock through the fabric of his boxers before pulling them down towards his thighs.

Geoff didn't care that Awsten wasn't a girl. He had every intention of fucking him all the same. An ass was an ass and there was no way he wasn't banging the princess in front of him. He was too turned on to think straight.

Originally, he was planning on eating out the princess prior to going to town on her pussy. So the plan had changed a little. A pussy was to be replaced with an ass. Sure, Geoff hadn't ever eaten an ass but he assumed that since he was great at giving head on girls, he must've been just as great on guys.

Geoff grabbed the boy's skirt, flipping the material up to expose his perfect ass. He parted the cheeks carefully before licking Awsten's entrance. He quivered at the tongue at his hole.

"Just relax princess."

Awsten had never gotten his ass eaten until this moment and so far, he was actually kind of liking it. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, slutty moans escaping his lips every few moments with a string of curse words followed right behind. Geoff was a master with his tongue, timing his strokes perfectly with the other boy's convulsions.

"Fu- oh god." Awsten was practically panting. He had never felt so good in his life. "Again. Do it again." Geoff wasn't actually sure what he had done at first, so it took a few licks before he hit Awsten's spot again but this time, he was met with his name. Geoff's name had never sounded so nice.

As much as Awsten was enjoying himself, Geoff really wanted to say he fucked Zelda and with that as a final thought, he rose. He lined himself up with the pale boy beneath him and leaned into his shoulder, whispering a breathy "Can I?" Awsten squirmed underneath him before nodded quickly. He wanted to be filled.

Geoff slid into the smaller boy slowly. He knew that no matter how they did this, it was going to hurt him a little. They didn't have any lube or even any condoms for that matter. He slid himself in and out of the Awsten until he heard a small plea beneath him.

"G-go faster."

Geoff didn't need to be asked twice. With one hand on the boy's hips, he began fucking him faster. His other hand went to the brown wig, which quickly came off in his hands. Awsten's blue hair was finally making an appearance. Geoff recognized him as the server who usually dressed up as James from Pokemon. If Awsten knew that all it would've taken him to get fucked by a hot customer was to dress up as a princess, he figured he should do it more often.

Awsten was positive he was going to get fired. The noises coming from his mouth were bordering on the edge of screams of pleasure. His eyes were locked on his reflection. With every thrust, his hips would rock back again Geoff. Awsten was going to get fired and he didn't care because Geoff was fucking him better than he had ever been fucked before.

Geoff grabbed the blue haired boy's hair roughly, forcing him closer to him. Geoff had yet to touch the other boy's dick but it was already leaking with precum. He toyed with the idea of not touching it at all for a while before settling on it. He wanted to see if the other boy could cum without the stimulation. What he didn't know was it was something Awsten did often.

Awsten was treating Geoff like his own personal dildo at this point. Geoff had lost himself in the beauty that was Awsten's moans. When he realized that he could get an even louder sound from the boy by sucking on his collar bones, he did just that.

"Close." It was the only full word that could come out of Awsten that wasn't a curse. That snapped Geoff back to reality. His grip on the smaller boys hips tightened and he tugged on Awsten's hair, emitting another heavenly sound. He felt Awsten tighten around him before his eyes locked onto the mirror. "Fuck. Mmm." Beneath him was the blue haired boy, dress practically falling off his shoulders at this point. A series of moans coming out of his mouth with a good amount of 'fuck' and 'oh god' thrown in there for good measure before the word Geoff had been dying to hear again. "Mmm! Geoff!"

Awsten was shooting strings of white cum all over the counter his was being fucked against, quivering the entire time. Geoff was still fucking him through his orgasming, wanting the other boy to feel incredible more than he wanted his own orgasm at this point. It was like he was watching every wet dream he had when he was thirteen right in front of him.

Without warning, Geoff's pace sped up, his nails digging into the blue haired boy's hips. His orgasm was coming and unlike Awsten, he couldn't form the words to let him know. The only thing that came out was a couple of grunts. Awsten was still cumming when finally reached his orgasm.

"Geoff!" That was the sound that had sent him over the edge. That little scream was the reason Awsten was being fucked like his life depended on it. He filled the blue haired boy's ass and with a few more thrusts, he was done. He pulled out of the other boy and pulled his pants up. Thankfully, his shirt was still on and not cum stained. The other boy wasn't so lucky.

"Who said you could cum in me?" Awsten asked, more playful then serious. He had started the entire thing after all but a part of him was still curious. Geoff looked at the half dressed Legend of Zelda character in front of him and started to laugh. "What? I'm serious! It feels weird."

"Well, excuse me princess."


End file.
